Glazed
by Kira-clone
Summary: After an odd incident involving donuts, Raito becomes a bit confused about his feelings for L. RaitoxL
1. Chapter 1

I've had some of this in the back of my mind for several weeks now and I finally got part of it on the computer. All I can really say is that my mind works best at 2 in the morning.

Chapter 1

Raito's eyes locked on the box of donuts that Watari had brought for them. He watched L selected a chocolate one with colorful sprinkles and took a deep breath before reaching for a plain glazed donut. Raito had been offered sweets many times before by the sugar addicted detective, and after refusing several times he had finally caved in.

'At least it's only a donut', Raito thought to himself as he alternated between slowly eating his donut and taking shallow sips from his coffee cup. By the time Raito was a fourth through his donut, L was already halfway though his third. Raito took savoring his donut as a personal challenge as he watched L finish off the last of the sweets.

Now with only one bite of his donut left, Raito noticed the detective's eyes on him. Taking an extra long sip of coffee, he turned in his chair to face L.

"Something wrong, Ryuuzaki?" He asked, in an almost innocent voice.

"Are you going to finish that donut Raito-kun?" L asked, after a moment of silence. Raito raised an eyebrow, realizing just how obsessed L was with sweets, even though he had offered it to Raito in the first place. Raito knew that there was no way in Hell that he wasn't going to finish the donut himself.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, but I have every intention of finishing this donut." Raito said a bit smugly as he placed the last of the pastry in his mouth. The insomniac frowned. Before Raito could turn his chair back to face his computer, L leaned forward and licked a little bit of donut glaze off of Raito's bottom lip. The teenager froze, his face heating up.

"What the Hell was that, Ryuuzaki?!" Raito demanded, face bright red.

"You had glaze on your face." The detective stated, point blank. Raito's eyes filled with anger at L's response.

"I don't really think that justifies your actions, Ryuuzaki." Raito commented through gritted teeth. L just shrugged before returning to his laptop. Frustrated, Raito gave L one last death glare before facing his own laptop.

Raito looked at the digital clock on the wall, seeing that it was still over an hour before the rest of the investigation crew arrived at work. He sighed and drained the last of his coffee before mentally preparing himself for a long day at work.

Work was uneventful, as usual and Raito was having a hard time staying awake. He glanced at L from the corner of his eyes and saw that the detective showed no signs of going to bed anytime soon. Giving into his need for sleep, Raito lowered his head onto the desk and slipped into unconsciousness.

Raito's was dreaming. Dreaming of donuts and L. He was falling through the sky, donuts falling all around him. He was reaching out to L, who was falling below him, just a few feet to far away for him to reach. L stared up with wide eyes, holding his own hands up to Raito. Arranging his body into more of

a diving form, Raito passed several éclairs as he dove towards the frightened detective. Grabbing hold of L's hands, he pulled L towards him, and then wrapped his arms around the detective.

They continued to fall, eyes shut and arms wrapped around each other. Raito momentarily opened his eyes to look at the approaching ground, but before he could comprehend what was going on, they had landed. Landed on a giant glazed donut.

"Raito-kun?" L asked, big innocent black eyes meeting Raito's.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Raito answered, his voice barely over a whisper.

"You have some glaze on your lips." L replied, bringing his lips to Raito's. With a slight feeling of déjà vu, Raito kissed the sugar addict back and… woke up.

Raito took in his surroundings quickly, immediately regaining his grasp on reality. Looking back on his dream he wandered what was wrong with his head. Dreaming about falling and sweets was one thing, but dreaming about kissing L was just plain weird.

"Are you going to get anymore work done tonight, Raito-kun, or are you ready for bed?" L asked without taking his eyes off of the computer screen. Raito's face turned a bright red, replaying the last image in his dream over again in his head.

"I'm ready to go to bed", Raito said without facing the detective. They both turned their computers off in silence and headed to their room. After they had both changed and brushed their teeth, Raito collapsed on the bed, the handcuffs pulling L after him. They both settled under the covers and then there was silence.

Unfortunately for Raito, silence meant time to reflect. His odd dream replayed over his head, his imagination starting to fill in what would have happened if he hadn't woken up. He felt sick to his stomach as he turned his head slightly to see the detective next to him, who was now in a shallow sleep. Raito sighed and whipped a bit of cold sweat off of his forehead and tried to focus on getting to sleep.

When Raito was seconds away from falling asleep, he felt something warm on his neck. He rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping L, their faces barely three inches apart. Raito's eyes fell to the detective's slightly parted lips and watched him breathe. It had an oddly calming effect on Raito and he finally slipped into sleep.

Okay so... I'm not really sure about the whole donut dream part, but at least it seemed like a good idea at the time. Thank you for reading, and an extra thank you to all of the people who are my herosbecause theyreview.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally done! All I can say is that insperation only hits me every once and a while and its always at 2 in the morning. Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one and especially to those of you who are my heros and reviewed. Umm apparently I subconciously write stronger stuff than I though because in my opinion Raito's dream wasn't exactly "sex dream", but apparently it was viewed as one. That's fine with me. I just didn't think it was "steamy" (for lack of a better word) enough to be one. I have this feeling in the back of my head thats telling me Raito might just have strange dreams on nights that he eats sweets, but you didn't hear that from me...

I forgotten to do this so i should go ahead and start now-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death note or any of it's characters, if I did it might just be a little bit more "steamy" ;-)

Chapter 2

Raito opened his eyes to find the space next to him occupied by a messy haired detective. Raito's was surprised to find that neither of them had moved in their sleep and that L was still sleeping to begin with. Raito knew that he had to take advantage of the fact that he had received the chance to sleep in and tried to resettle himself without waking L. Unfortunately for Raito, L slowly opened his eyes and for the first time, Raito witnessed surprised look cross on the normally poker-faced detective's features.

"Good morning Raito-kun" L said in a slightly surprised tone. Raito nodded in response, unable to reply while still mere inches from L's face. An awkward silence passed between them and L was the first to move, pulling himself up then grabbing the phone. Raito watched silently as L dialed Watari's number.

"Watari. Yes, I am aware that I slept in. Raito-kun and I will be there within fifteen minutes. As for breakfast, I would like to have waffles this morning." L held the phone away from his head a little and looked at Raito, who was now sitting up on his side of the bed.

"Would you like any waffles Raito-kun?" L asked looking a bit uninterested. Raito nodded, not seeing anything too horrible with eating waffles.

"Yes, Raito-kun would like some waffles to. Thank you Watari." With that L hung up the phone and pulled Raito with him on the way to the closet. When they had gotten washed up and gotten dressed, they headed down towards the main work room.

Waffles were waiting for them on their desks. Raito's plate looked sad in comparison to the sugar addict's mountain of waffles. L had reached for the syrup immediately and completely drowned his waffles. Raito wondered if L had ever considered how dangerous his diet was. He put a small amount of syrup on his own pancakes and began to eat slowly.

L finished his waffles in record time and for once seemed to be content with how much he had eaten. Raito finished his own breakfast not too long after and couldn't help but think about what he had deemed as the "Donut Incident." Raito's cheeks flared a slight pink, catching L's attention.

"Raito-kun, for someone who takes so much pride in their appearance, you sure are a messy eater." L commented, staring at the small amount of syrup on the teen's upper lip. Raito's face went bright red and he cringed, expecting a repeat of the "Donut Incident". He was surprised when he was handed a napkin by a quietly chuckling detective. Raito wiped the syrup off his face, scowling into the napkin. It occurred to him that his face was red and that somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a small bit disappointed with receiving a napkin.

"What's wrong Raito-kun?" L asked. "Would you have preferred that it if I had cleaned your face myself?" L questioned in an innocent voice. Raito scowled even more, angered that L had read the very small part of his mind that he was trying to keep silent. L continued to watch Raito with the smallest 

ghost of a smirk on his face. Raito had no response. He was confused. He wanted to dump a bucket of cold water on his head to try to straighten out his thoughts.

Through all of his confusion, Raito knew one thing for sure: he was pissed off. He didn't like being made fun off and teased by L, and the fact that his emotions were confusing him only pissed him off further. He glared at L and received a blank stare back. He gritted his teeth together, he wasn't someone that usually acted out on his anger, but he was livid.

In one quick motion, Raito skimmed his finger across some syrup that had been left on his plate, and smeared it across L's face. L was stunned. He hadn't expected Raito to respond to his teasing in such a childish way. L frowned and reached for his own napkin and was surprised when a red faced Raito leaned forward and licked the syrup off of the tip of his nose. Both of their faces were bright red now. L silently grabbed his napkin and cleaned the rest of the syrup off of his face.

"Is that how you take your revenge, Raito-kun?" The detective asked in a hoarse voice. Raito nodded, unable to fully look L in the eyes. "Maybe I should tease you more often…" L whispered mainly to himself, unaware that the now wide-eyed Raito had heard him.

Work dragged on slowly and silently, neither of the geniuses felt like talking much, which in turn thickened the atmosphere. For once Matsuda picked up on the fact that it was not a day to babble like he usually did. Everyone worked without interruption, finding nothing to help the case as usual.

Raito had accomplished even less than usual. His mind was mixed up and he wasn't quite sure of what to think anymore. He had acted without thinking, which was something he almost never did. At first he had only planned to smear the syrup on L's face, his original plans had not called for him to lick the syrup off of the detectives face. He didn't know what had gotten into him and he was confused about L's comment that he had whispered to himself. The team had left an hour before L finally decided to speak, scaring Raito, who almost jumped out of his chair.

"Raito-kun, I think It would do us both some good if we took a coffee break." Raito nodded and they both stood from their chairs and headed for the break room. Raito watched as the chain connecting their wrists swung between them as they walked. He hated the sound that the chain made as it clinked together; flinching internally every time it did so.

They entered the break room silently and L went straight to the coffee machine, Raito stood not far away, staring up at the ceiling in mock interest. L watched Raito out of the corner of his eye and worked on his split-second plan to tease the teen. He had unscrewed the container that held the sugar and dabbed a little onto his bottom lip. With a small mischievous glint in his eyes L turned to face Raito.

"Raito-kun… I seemed to have spilt sugar on my lips," L began in an overly innocent tone. Raito looked at him and his face immediately became red. His eyes were as wide as plates as he stared at L's bottom lip. Raito held his breath in subconsciously as he took a small step towards L. Taking a step forward he questioned the detective's sanity. Another step and he questioned his own state of mind.

He regained his train of thought a second before losing himself and he stopped dead in his tracks. He released the breath he had been holding in and looked into L's eyes.

"Ryuuzaki…?" Raito asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Raito-kun?" L replied, his voice quiet as well.

"STOP TEASING ME!" Raito yelled while stepping away from L and slamming his fist on the counter. Raito turned his back on L as he began to sulk. L knew the signs, Raito was planning to sulk and ignore him all night, maybe even longer. He had miscalculated the results of his teasing and now he would have to pay for it by being handcuffed to a sulking teenager.

--

Sorry for that, but I felt that in my other story I rushed their relationship and I want it to develope a bit more first before anything really happens.

Thanks again for reading! I'll try to be faster on the update next time. It's never too late to be my hero by reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Good news, inspiration finally hit me again. I have a feeling I owe it to a few certain factors. Having chocolate milk definatly being a main one. I also owe it to everyone that read and reviewed. I'd also like to thank my new pet hamster who is an inspiration to us all because he's too freakin cute.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note. However, I do own a cute hamster named Alabaster and a jug of chocolate milk.

Chapter 3

One day had passed since L had pushed Raito too far with his teasing. The teen had not said a word so far and L was sure that Raito could sulk for weeks if he really wanted to. Raito had perfected the skill of sulking.

L sighed to himself, wondering how long it would be till Raito decided to talk to him again. He regretted his decision to tease Raito and he knew that he should apologize, but his ego would never let him utter an apology.

Raito was furious. Normally he would have cooled off a bit more by now, but having another strange dream about a certain detective had not only fueled the fire, it had left him even more confused. Raito wanted to know what had started these weird dreams. Was it hormones? Or was it something else? He shook his head and sighed, catching L's attention because it was the least sulky thing the teen had done all day.

They worked in silence for the next few hours. Raito could tell that his sulking was beginning to get to L. The sugar addict was becoming a bit moody himself and threw glances in Raito's direction every couple of minutes. Raito felt a bit smug and sad at the same time when the looks he was receiving began to look lonely. After an hour or so Raito had noticed that L looked like he was getting lonelier by each passing minute. Feeling a bit more sympathetic, Raito made a deal with himself; If L apologized, he would immediately accept the apology, without a second thought. Now all he would have to do was wait for the stubborn detective to apologize. He hoped it would be soon, sulking was incredibly boring.

L was beginning to consider saying sorry, but he still didn't want to give in to someone who was acting childish. He admitted to himself that it he was becoming incredibly lonely not having any one with a similar intellect to converse with. He glanced at Raito before looking at the small digital clock on his computer screen. It was almost time for the rest of the team to leave. He glanced at Mr. Yagami, who was currently scolding Matsuda. L watched as Matsuda was chastised, and thought to himself. _Maybe there's a way to apologize to Raito-kun without saying "I'm sorry"… Maybe I could give him something? What would I want? Maybe Raito-kun would like something sweet, he has been eating more sweets recently… I could probably ask Yagami-san if Raito-kun has any favorite sweets that he ate as a kid._

Raito watched as the detective began to regain control of the loneliness that had moments ago been spilling through his eyes. He wondered what had changed L's facial acceptance. Had he finally decided to apologize? Raito scolded himself when he realized how hopeful he had been when that thought came to his mind. He watched the rest of the Kira investigation team pack up their stuff and 

head for the door. He was surprised when L stopped his father and began to speak to him in a low voice. He strained his ears to hear them without appearing too conspicuous, but failed. He wondered why his father looked a bit shocked at first by whatever L was saying. They finished their conversation after a few minutes and L gave a swift goodbye as Mr. Yagami walked out of the main room and towards the elevator.

Raito wished that he knew exactly what L and his father had talked about, but he already knew that it had to do with him. Was L telling his father that he was being a child and sulking? The thought angered him and his sulking when into overdrive. He was positive now that there was no way that L would apologize and in his anger Raito told himself that he no longer cared either way.

Five minutes after his conversation with Mr. Yagami, L had already figured out how to apologize without actually apologizing. He had found out the exact info that he had wanted and his "apology" would be set up after one phone call to Watari. Again he glanced at the digital clock on his computer. He still had three hours till their normal bedtime. He knew that for once he would have a hard time getting through work. It might just be three of the longest hours of his life.

Raito and L had finally finished work for the day and they headed up to their room. After they had both showered and brushed their teeth, they headed for their bed. Raito fell asleep immediately, exhausted from sulking all day. L waited several minutes before calling Watari. After a quick conversation he closed the flip phone and fell asleep as well.

Raito woke up the next morning refreshed and relieved at the fact that he had not had any strange dreams involving a certain insomniac. He stretched, looked at the still sleeping L and remembered that he was supposed to be sulking. He sank back into the bed and L immediately opened his eyes to gather his surroundings. They said nothing to each other as they got dressed and headed downstairs.

Raito was quite surprised by what he found at his desk. A tall glass of chocolate milk. He had loved chocolate milk since he was little, but had stopped drinking it in front of people in middle school when he decided that it was a drink for little kids. He was still a closet chocolate milk drinker though and had only stopped drinking it when he had been kept under surveillance by L. He had never told L about his obsession with chocolate milk and it suddenly hit him. That's what L and his father had talked about! He smiled without turning to face L.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki" He whispered as he reached for the glass.

"You're welcome Raito-kun." L answered with a small smile of relief on his face. Raito had the glass when he remembered one of the embarrassing aspects of drinking chocolate milk. Milk mustaches. He knew what the outcome would be and he was to happy to be drinking chocolate milk to truly care. _In a way, it's a bonus…_ Something in the back of his mind whispered. Raito gulped down his chocolate milk, placed the cup on his desk and looked at the detective. He saw the glint in L's eyes and prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"Raito-kun…?" L asked quietly.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked in an innocent voice.

"You have a chocolate milk mustache" L replied leaning closer to Raito. Raito immediately responded by closing the distance between them. His lips met L's and for a brief minute they felt true bliss, then Raito backed away, breaking the kiss.

"You have a milk mustache to Ryuuzaki" He whispered, face bright red. Too embarrassed to talk to each other they both sat down and pretended to work on their computers.

Okay, so I know that started off a bit slow, but it was all leading up to the sweet "apology". Thanks to everyone who read and a souper douper huge thanks to all of my heros who review. It's never to late to be my hero. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's been a while since I updated. Not really much I can say. When I got home and sat infront of my computer I decided that I felt like typing on my story, so obviously I did.

I'd like to say thank you to anyone who read and especially to those who reviewed. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend for listening to me ramble and encouraging me to write even though I'm too embarrased to let her read anything that I write.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note and unfotunatly I never will...

Chapter 4

Neither of the geniuses had said a word to each other all day. They were both too embarrassed to face the other, especially with the rest of the task force present. It hadn't made the situation any better when Raito's father had commented on the fact that he hadn't seen Raito drink chocolate milk in weeks. Both of them tried hard not to blush at the mention of said milk.

The team didn't seem to think of their silence as peculiar and they worked though the day as if it was any other normal day. It wasn't just any normal day for L. He had had his first kiss with his only Kira suspect. His mind had gone into overdrive and a few emotions had been added to the mix as well. He knew deep down that if Raito was Kira then kissing him was just plain wrong, but L thought he had been so adorable with a chocolate milk mustache. The embarrassment on Raito's face had looked so innocent and cute as well.

L glanced at Raito from the corner of his eye and watched the teen spin his pen as he glanced over a Kira website. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly in a very small smile as he watched the absentminded teen.

Raito knew that L was watching him and he was having a hard acting like he didn't know it. There was no way in hell that he was going to face the detective now when even making eye contact would change the hue of his cheeks. He was currently trying to figure out what was going on in his and L's minds. Was the detective gay? More importantly, was he himself gay? _I must be since I did kiss a guy and enjoy it… or maybe I'm not gay. Maybe I just have a thing for insomniac detectives with sweet tooth's…_ He wanted to glance at the detective, but decide against giving himself away by staring. He needed to think more. He knew that they would have to speak to each other eventually, but for now he at least wanted to wait for the rest of the task force to leave.

The day dragged on for both of them and if the task team hadn't finally called it a day at 10:12, Raito would have smashed his head onto his desk. Thirty minutes after the team had left, to Raito's dismay; neither of them had said anything. After a while, Raito began to count the seconds that passed by on his ticking watch. After 1093 he snapped.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked in a bit a business like tone, keeping his eyes glued to his computer.

"What is it Raito-kun?" L was more than relieved to finally be talking to the teen.

"Uhh… I t-think we need to t-talk" Raito said after a short pause. L noticed the stutter and uncertainty in Raito's voice and found it out of character and cute at the same time.

"Talk about what, Raito-kun?" L asked innocently. The chance to tease the teen was too good to pass up and it was beginning to make him less embarrassed about the situation.

"About the uhh… incidents that have been happening while we've been around s-sugar lately." Raito stated, trying to regain his cool and not blush. He wished that his mind would stop repeating said incidents in his head every two seconds.

"I'm not sure I follow" L stated, almost bluntly to the frazzled Raito. Raito's cheeks became a bright shade of red and the detective was mentally laughing at him. Raito knew he wasn't a ten year old, discussing this stuff should have been no problem to him, but that wasn't the impression the pink on his cheeks were giving.

"The uhh… l-licking and the k-kiss…"Raito answered quietly after a few seconds of silence, is face now redder than ever.

"The what, Raito-kun?" L asked with big eyes. He knew he was pushing his luck a bit, but he just could not resist seeing Raito stumble over his words in embarrassment. Raito, his mind 

dulled by emotions finally realized that he was being teased again and the hue of his cheeks returned to normal.

"What did I tell you about teasing me Ryuuzaki?" Raito growled with a scowl. L stopped mentally laughing after being caught. He looked at his feet and stared at them for a moment before replying"

"I apologize Raito-kun." He said quietly, his head still hung with shame. Raito's features softened at the insomniac's apology.

"I'll let it slide this time Ryuuzaki, but please refrain from teasing me again." Raito said calmly, expecting his pen. He wasn't really going to let it slide; he knew that he would take revenge eventually. Raito seemed to momentarily forget what they were talking about and reached for his chocolate milk. He had put a bendy straw in it earlier to prevent anymore milk mustaches, even though the straw made him feel a little bit childish. He took a quick sip of the chocolate milk and placed it back down on his desk.

"Raito-kun?" L asked him.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" Raito replied returning his gaze to his computer screen.

"Can I have some of your chocolate milk since my glass seems to be empty?" L said, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Raito couldn't resist the look and silently handed L his glass. The detective gave him one of his rare smiles and Raito's face lit up as his heart skipped a beat. L sipped from the drink slowly and Raito watched him, unable to look away. When he was finished, L placed the glass down on the desk and looked up at Raito.

"You know Raito-kun, that was an indirect kiss" L stated without hesitation. Raito could feel his ears burning with embarrassment, but he saw his chance for revenge and had to take it.

"I guess it was Ryuuzaki. To tell you the truth though, I've always preferred a direct kiss." With that said Raito leaned forward and gently met the detective's with his own. The slightly startled L responded to the kiss immediately after quickly gathering his wits, and their lips moved together as if they had been kissing for months. After a few short minutes of being in heaven, they broke the kiss for air and locked eyes.

"Never mind what I said earlier. There's nothing to discuss about the licking and kissing" Raito muttered to the older man. With that comment, L kissed Raito on the tip of his nose, surprising the teen enough to make him jump out of his chair and fall to the floor.

--

I really like the mental image of L teasing Raito and making him all frazzled. Thanks to anyone who read and especially to my heros that review. It's never to late to be a hero. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I finally updated! and it's only a little bit past 1 am! That's a new record for me. Okay I'll just say it now that I'm not completely sure where this story is going, but I'll make sure that it eventually gets there.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who has reviewed it so far and I'd also like to say that anyone who reads the author's note on any story is awesome. It makes me smile when people review and make a comment about something in the author's note (You know who you are). THANK YOU to all of those people!

Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note and If I did episode 25 would have some serious revisions.

Chapter 5

Raito was beginning to have trouble controlling his teenage mind. His head was filled with suggestive thoughts of a certain detective all day long and it was driving him crazy. L's constant teasing and the recent incidents involving sugar were taking its toll on him. He was supposed to be working, but every minute he was finding it harder and harder to focus on the Kira case. He was pulled out of a particularly scandalous thought by L himself, causing him to turn a very bright shade of red.

"Are you feeling unwell Raito-kun? You seem a bit out of it today." L asked with voice showing only the slightest amount of concern, though Raito knew that this was because the rest of the team was still present in the room. Raito smiled with just a twinge of nervousness and prayed for his mind to clear before he responded.

"I'm feeling fine, Ryuuzaki" Raito answered seeing his father with a concerned look on his face out of the corner of his eye. The detective gave him a slightly suspicious look, but turned back to his computer. Raito sighed internally when he saw his dad's face relaxed a bit and he tried to keep his mind on the case as he turned back to his monitor as well.

By the time that the team was about leave for their lunch break, Raito felt like he was going insane. The detective was inches away from him, but there was no way in hell that he would try anything with his dad, or anyone else for that matter, was still present in the room. When he was sure that he and L were the only ones in the room he couldn't take it anymore and he stood up, pulling the detective up with him.

"Ryuuzaki, we're making cookies, NOW." Raito ordered, his voice quivering slightly. L gave him a confused look, but followed him anyway, excited at the mention of sweets. Raito tried to keep himself under control, but was having a hard time; he had to make sure that he didn't let himself sprint to the kitchen.

When they arrived, Raito through open the refrigerator door and grabbed the eggs and butter. He grabbed the mixer and began tossing the ingredients in, making the chocolate chip cookie mix from memory. L watched Raito with wide eyes, he had no idea that Raito knew how to cook and he was slightly confused as to why Raito was in such a hurry to make the cookies in the first place. The fact that Raito knew how to cook made Raito even more attractive in the detective's eyes. Some _interesting_ thoughts crossed L's mind and for the first time, L went into a daze, thinking of how wonderful it was that _his_Raito-kun could cook.

When the cookie dough was done, Raito began to scoop it out onto a cooking sheet making each blob of soon to be cookie about equal in size. When he had placed the cooking sheet inside the oven and set the timer he turned back to L, who was stilling daydreaming. L snapped out of it when he saw the teen approach him. Raito had a spoon full of extra cookie dough in his hand and a blush on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Raito smeared a bit of the cookie dough on the tip of a surprised L's nose. Raito then gently kissed the detective's nose and used his tongue to lap up the cookie dough. Both of them were blushing now, Raito's blush being the darker of the two, as he smeared some more of the sweet on L's face. This time on his upper lip.

They locked eyes and Raito moved his face forward, he licked of the cookie dough first before their lips met. They moved with lips that were becoming more practiced each day. Raito cautiously opened his mouth and slid his tongue across L's bottom lip and the detective timidly responded by opening his own mouth a bit. Raito experimentally poked his tongue into L's mouth and the insomniac reacted immediately. L's eyes widened and his tongue went to work immediately, the fact that Raito's mouth tasted of cookie dough was too much for him. Not only did Raito taste good to him, but adding the taste of cookies to the mix was intoxicating.

Raito was almost over powered by L and his new found energy. He was in such a blissful state that his knees were becoming week and he had to lean against the counter to make sure that he didn't fall to the floor and die of happiness. Raito tried to fight back for dominance, but L showed no sign of letting up at all, so Raito focused on pulling the detective closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the older man's thin hips closing any remaining gaps between them. L reacted to this as well and wrapped his fingers in Raito's perfect hair. He wondered if the teen would be mad if he messed up his hair that always seemed to be in perfect condition.

Neither of the geniuses was quite sure how long had passed when they finally and reluctantly broke away for air. They stood still for a minute regaining their breath while keeping eye contact. L leaned forward and placed his chin on Raito's shoulder and a small shiver rose through the teen's spine.

"Raito-kun should cook more often" L almost purred into Raito's ear. Raito gaped for a minute, too embarrassed to answer especially with the detective's warm breath still hitting his neck. Lucky for Raito, before he could think of anything intelligent to say, the timer began to ring.

"The cookies" Raito muttered unintelligibly as he slowly untangled himself and the detective before hurrying to find oven mitts. He pulled the cooking sheet out, set it down, and closed the oven before sitting down himself. L eyed the cookies hungrily and Raito smiled to himself.

"What do we do while they cool?" L asked without taking his eyes from the sweets. Raito blushed at the thought that had just popped into his mind and he reached for the remaining cooking dough and a spoon.

"I have an idea…" Raito answered quietly.

So obviously Raito was hit pretty hard by those darn teenage hormones. I don't know what other people think, but in my opinion the ability to cook is on my list of things that can make a guy even more attractive (especially because I'm not the best cook...).

Thanks for reading and an extra big thanks to my heros, the reviewers!


End file.
